


и больше ничего

by kleno_st



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friendship, Tags Are Hard, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleno_st/pseuds/kleno_st
Summary: блэк стар хихикает — мака смотрит на него как на идиота
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Black Star
Kudos: 5





	и больше ничего

мака всегда ходит с соулом, у них общие шутки, отсылки с древним фандомам и парные оформы в твиттере.

в академии говорят, что они встречаются. 

  
где-то через два месяца после появления слухов блэк стар узнает, что это не так. 

точнее, об этом узнает цубаки, а от нее и блэк стар.

– они с соулом как лучшие подружки, – говорит девушка, стоя в очереди в столовой, – у него кстати парень есть. в воздухе явственно слышатся запахи рыбы, грибного супа и каких-то китайских специй и чей-то не то крик, не то плач на фоне общего галдежа. 

так блэк стар понимает сразу две вещи: от первой новости ему странно спокойно, и его друг, оказывается, гей. 

  
эванс подтверждает все, сказанное цубаки, когда приходит на занятия в баскетбольный клуб, что делает слишком редко для вице-капитана. 

– так что там за хрень про вас с макой? – не выдерживает блэк стар уже на пятнадцатой минуте тренировки. 

соул зависает, видимо, на формулировке, но буквально через минуту наконец отвечает:  
– брехня, – забрасывая двухочковый. добавляет: – она из-за отца против отношений, а у меня парень есть. 

– кто? - выдает блэк стар раньше, чем успевает понять хоть что-то. 

– парень. 

– это ясно, но _кто_? 

соул замолкает на минуту, словно сомневается, стоит ли, воровато оглядывается, будто доверять эту страшную тайну нельзя больше никому:  
– смерть-младший, который сын директора. 

после этого жизнь блэк стара становится чуть интереснее. 

  
блэк стару вроде бы похуй, а вроде и нет. он сам толком не определился, как следует относиться к жизни, но до конца учебы время, чтобы что-то узнать, решить и исправить, еще есть, так что, наверное, все-таки первый вариант. 

поэтому вместо урока он спит на скамейке под кленом в школьном дворе, подложив под голову скрещенные руки. небо непривычно темное, тучное, вечером давит на закрытые веки в не положенные ему двенадцать утра. 

ветра практически нет, но все равно пробирает до костей. 

– заболеешь, – раздается девчоночий голос откуда-то сверху. 

блэк стар от испуга мгновенно вылетает из полудремлющего состояния, резко садится, чудом не стукнув, успевшую вовремя отойти, девушку лбом. 

– осторожнее, – говорит мака(?)

– албарн? а ты тут что делаешь? – голос чуть ниже, чем обычно, после долгого лежания на улице. руки он прячет в карманы ветровки, дрожит. 

– тебя забираю. ноябрь, холодно, а ты тут лежишь, – отвечает она точно, отрывисто, с легким сомнением, а так ли это надо. но да, надо, поэтому: – и мака, просто мака. 

– без проблем, – блэк стар мотает головой, – у меня _иммунитет_, так что все нормально. 

– соул тоже так говорил, – с сомнением, – а потом попал в больницу. так что пойдем в здание. 

было дело, в прошлом году эванс внезапно слег с воспалением легких и провалялся в больнице около недели. "тут ничего плохого нет, – внезапно пустился он тогда в философию, хрустя яблоком, – пока есть тот, кто будет носить тебе апельсины и последние новости, хотя… без последнего можно и обойтись". 

блэк стар хорошо это помнит, но молчит, кидает только:  
– ладно, – и спрыгивает вниз, мака улыбается уголками губ и направляется к зданию академии. на два шага впереди. 

блэк стар идет за ней, следит за серыми клеткам узора пальто и мерно покачивающимися хвостиками. дорога под ногами слишком сухая и чистая, над головой серыми кучами облака. слишком рано для снега, немного поздно для дождя. 

пусто. 

небо. мака. бетонные стены главного корпуса. и больше ничего. 

  
апельсины блэк стару никто не принесет. в этом он убеждается, сидя в медпункте целый час по настоянию медузы. скорее всего ей просто скучно – градусник с цифрами 36.7 спрятать от парня не удалось или даже не планировалось. 

он откровенно мается, долго валяясь на кушетке и смотря то в белую стену перегородки, то в поклеенный плиткой потолок. к шкафчикам с таблетками, сиропами, бинтами и прочими лекарствами медуза его осмотрительно не подпускает. 

– мне тут кид недавно порядок навел, – качает головой, пристально глядит на сидящего пациента. 

– кид, это который… – блэк стар резко замолкает, засовывает руки под бедра, покачивается назад-вперед. 

– который? – медуза удивленно приподнимает бровь – в ответ ей только отрицательное качание головой – и пожимает плечами. безразлично. 

немного одиноко, даже в компании медсестры, но к нему никто не приходит. 

блэк стар больше не хочет ехать в больницу. 

– ладно, иди уже, – милостиво разрешает медуза в середине длинной перемены. и сама выпихивает недоумевающего парня в коридор.

– а? – медуза указывает на выход слишком резко и нервно, напряженно. – что за секретики у вас? 

– не знаю, о чем ты, и иди. иди-иди, – закрывает за ним дверь кабинета. и блэк стар идет. 

в коридорах толпятся школьники, что-то обсуждают учителя, парами, группками, блэк стар протискивается мимо, расталкивая тех, кто занимает собой весь проход. по пути врезается в парочку одноклассников, заставляя тех злобно ворчать и ойкать от боли, протирая плечи и спины(возможно, он слишком летит, но это неважно). 

в столовой, куда он врывается, почти никого уже нет. только пара первогодок, компания из клуба манги, которую легко отличить по разноцветным томикам с картинками, рассыпанным по столу блокнотам и карандашам(они собираются и на переменах?), третьегодки с учебниками и…

– мака? – блэк стар окликает ее слишком резко даже для себя:  
– ма-ка. 

имя слишком короткое: четыре звука, два слога, один выдох. 

в ответ получает удивленный взгляд из-под коротких ресниц:  
– чего тебе?

– почему ты тут сидишь… – запинается, – одна? а хотя забей, – и плюхается рядом. 

или нет? 

албарн пожимает плечами и возвращается в телефон, от которого не отлипает даже отвечая на блэкстаровское вопросительное "так где соул". получается как-то равнодушно-сдержанно:  
– у него парень есть, – но она кривится в ленту твиттера так же, как и он сам при виде экскалибура.

блэк стар согласно кивает, но не говорит ничего. 

они сидят в своем солидарно-гневном молчании до самого звонка. блэк стар шумно цедит апельсиновый сок из огромной картонной коробки, который купил в автомате перед тем, как зайти, а мака щелкает ногтем по экрану старого айфона, судя по скорости набирает что-то гневное и наверняка про идиотов не ценящих друзей. блэк стар палит слово "парень" краем глаза и разворачивается заглянуть через плечо. 

албарн дергается и косится подозрительно в его сторону, не переставая строчить, в конце концов, когда это блэк стар слышал про личное пространство. 

  
у соула парень, цубаки учится, килик уехал с родителями в китай. а блэк стару ожидаемо скучно, даже когда удается увернуться от куска мела, брошенного профессором штейном. 

пэти с другого конца класса на его реакцию качает головой и зовет громким шепотом:  
– пойдем гулять? – когда мел летит уже в нее. 

– а мисс томпсон, видимо, придется остаться после уроков написать конспект. 

– простите? 

– разве что после занятий в три часа дня. 

пэти дуется, окс улыбается, блэк стар позволяет себе короткий смешок, услышав хихиканье цубаки с соседней парты, но тут же замолкает – мака не смеется вместе со всеми. 

мака смотрит в окно на тот клен во дворе, под которым она нашла блэк стара, ему внезапно хочется оказаться если не рядом, то хотя бы там, чтобы албарн пришла и забрала его снова. 

а если она не придет? 

в больницу все еще хочется. 

как только звенит звонок, блэк стар садится на соседний стул к ее парте. 

– говно твой друг. 

мака растерянно кивает, отворачиваясь от стекла. 

на улице начинает накрапывать мелкий дождь. начало декабря кажется совсем не зимним. а мака – несуществующей. 

по академии расходятся слухи, что мака и соул расстались. 

блэк стар хочет рассмеяться тем, кто их распространяет, в лицо. 

время летит быстро, цели в жизни так и не появляются. но появляется мака. 

  
– про вас с дэс кидом кто-то еще знает? – спрашивает он, когда эванс приходит в клуб в следующий раз. все еще слишком редко для вице-капитана. в зале больше нет никого – блэк стар ходит на занятия слишком часто. соул так и не выучил расписание. 

– так-с, – он останавливается, ставит ногу на мяч, тормозя. с каждым именем загибает указательным левой пальцы правой руки:   
– ты, мака, цубаки, пэти и ее сестра лиз, – машет кулаком. – пять. 

– и все? — соул кивает и зевает слишком широко, чтобы не заразиться и не повторить. 

– а тебе зачем? 

– просто так. интересно, – соул кивает еще раз и не требует ничего объяснять. 

  
у блэк стара ужасно колючий красный шарф на эту зиму, связанный цубаки от чистого сердца и с попыткой оградить друга от вирусов и прочей ерунды, любящей цепляться за честных прохожих в особо холодные дни. 

сегодня обещают именно такой. 

  
– то есть они никому не рассказали! 

– ну да. 

– никому кроме нас. 

– вау. 

– круто, правда? 

— не то слово, — мака даже кивает, подчеркивая важность сказанного. 

– да ладно, тебе ж все равно, – блэк стар понимает. мака бесится, злится на соула, на себя и, скорее всего, на кого-то еще. 

мака не отвечает, только ускоряет шаг. 

блэк стар торопится за ней. 

  
идти быстро вниз по лестнице особого удовольствия не доставляет, тем более в толпе в конце учебного дня. людей вокруг еще больше, чем на переменах. блэк стару в принципе все равно. 

– да откуда ж вас столько берется?! 

– из спортивных клубов, – выкрикивает кто-то, размахивая кроссовками, чуть не попадая первогодкам по голове. 

– ох уж эта спортивная япония, – бормочет мака, невольно замедляя шаг. 

– спортивная? – переспрашивает парень, когда подходит ближе, – мне казалось, мы известны только за аниме. 

– ага, за аниме про спорт, – кивает албарн. 

– а как же наруто и ван пис? – встревает блэк стар. молчать, когда все разговаривают, – последнее, что он любит делать. 

девушка мотает головой и достает телефон:  
– бери выше. баскетбол куроко и волейбол. 

– так не интересно, – ворчит блэк стар, парень молчаливо кивает в знак поддержки. 

в ленте твиттера у маки на экране, покрытом трещинами, крики о выходе новой серии и главы, в зеленых глазах победное "я ж говорила". блэк стар фыркает. потому что ну как так, а? 

как поток школьников еще не сбил их, стоящих посреди коридора, – загадка, но тот факт, что все хорошо и никто не мешает, радует. хотя кто бы решился им помешать? 

мака переводит взгляд на что-то позади него и бледнеет. 

– сенсей? – спрашивает ученик, который еще и член спортивного клуба, и стоит рядом в данный момент. 

блэк стар оборачивается. 

отец албарн слишком выделяется. высоким ростом, вечными костюмами, ярким цветом волос. о том, что у маки с ним отношения натянутые, мягко говоря, знает вся академия, поэтому мака вроде объяснимо исчезает, растворяется за спинами и поворотами коридоров. но все равно немного неожиданно. 

сенсей не слышит, не реагирует, но ученик не обижается, не повторяет вопрос, только смотрит в сторону ушедшей маке и сообщает тихо, доверительно:  
– я, на самом деле, седзе больше люблю, – и машет рукой. 

  
албарн получается нагнать только в коридоре первого этажа. 

вот уже около двух месяцев они все больше времени проводят вместе. у соула парень, у цубаки учеба, килик так и не вернулся обратно. мака все еще дуется на эванса, хотя рядом с ним делает вид, что это не так. 

(оформу в твиттере она сменила еще месяц назад) 

январь заканчивается без особых воспоминаний, кроме маки в поле зрения почти всегда. мака злится, мака улыбается, мака сосредоточено хмурится и сдувает челку со лба. мака в классе, мака в столовой, мака по дороге домой. 

албарн в жизни блэк стара становится все больше, он не знает, как к этому относится, но скорее положительно, чем. 

— ты куда так летишь? — спрашивает он, наконец поравнявшись с девушкой.

— к выходным. 

  
в раздевалке учеников, на удивление, мало – иногда возможности учеников сбегать из любимых стен можно просто поразиться или позавидовать. негромкие голоса отражаются от стен и скрипящих дверей шкафчиков. 

— идем? – спрашивает мака, натягивая перед зеркалом пуховые наушники. она вытаскивает хвостики из-под куртки и поворачивается на низких каблуках ботинок, показывая отражению язык. блэк стар хихикает – мака смотрит на него, как на идиота. 

– идем. 

на улице пахнет зимой, бьет в нос колючим мелким снегом. блэк стар прячет его в шарф, морщится, но не высовывает. лучше так, чем мерзнуть. шапку он не носит из принципа. 

над ухом раздается слишком неожиданно громкое "ой" и крепкая хватка появляется на его плече. 

– это что? – он выделяет из мыслей, смотрит на маку, схватившую его за теплую дутую куртку махровыми перчатками. 

– скользко, – пожимает она плечами в ответ. 

– и ты держишься за меня? 

– ну да, – албарн снова смотрит так же, как на идиота. блэк стар начинает сомневаться в своих умственных способностях. – тут есть кто-то еще? 

– нет. 

– именно, – припечатывает девушка. блэк стар выдергивает локоть и хватает ее по-нормальному за руку, крепко сжимает ладонь, маленькую, меньше, чем у цубаки, в мягкой ткани рукавиц, своей, которая чуть больше, шире и без перчаток. все равно тепло. 

– это что? 

– перчатка соскользнет – упадешь, – мака ничего не отвечает. только косится как-то странно. блэк стар внезапно чувствует, как у него краснеют щеки. может быть, от мороза, может быть, от чего-то еще. 

смотреть ей в глаза не выходит. 

как и говорить что-то связное, что-то обычное, что-то словами через рот. блэк стар меняется, смотрит куда-то мимо, то ли под ноги, то ли в сторону, вверх и вперед. внезапно хочется убежать – он даже делает шаг

и падает. 

поскользнувшись на льду, опрометчиво тянет маку за собой.

и закусывает губу от боли, понимая, что не может встать. 

– я, кажется, все, – говорит блэк стар и ложится на замерзший асфальт прямо на спину. куртка неудобно задирается, поясницу морозит бывшая лужа, ныняшняя арена для катка и виновница частых, он уверен, падений. 

– что все? – мака медленно поднимается и отряхивает юбку от налипшего снега. она упала намного удачнее, и теперь смотрит на парня сверху вниз, скептично: – нет сил? 

– нет ноги, – и добавляет, замечая удивленный взгляд: – что? я, кажется, что-то себе сломал. 

реакция маки нечитаема. но руки дрожат, когда она достает из кармана сумки телефон, щелкает что-то на быстром наборе. скорая приезжает через пару минут. 

в больнице светло и неуютно, холодными оттенками стен и потолка, странным мутно-зеленым узором постельного белья. редкими визитами врача и медсестер и фактом выписки через неделю. смсками от цубаки и соула с обещаниями прийти и стандартными "как дела". блэк стар только валяется на кровати, скроллит ленту в соцсетях и играет с подъемной спинкой. вверх – вниз. 

мака не пишет – блэк стару немного обидно, пока он не вспоминает, что они так и не обменялись номерами.   
мака не пишет даже в твиттере – а вот тут обидно и очень. 

мака не пишет – мака приходит. первая из всех и на третий день. 

мака долго мнется у двери, за мутным стеклом бликует и тенью рябит ее силуэт. блэк стар отличает ее по невысокому росту, хвостам, привычной расклешенной юбке и сообщению соула о том, что албарн собиралась к нему. 

– если ты без апельсинов, можешь не заходить, – кричит блэк стар. ну а что, какой больничный без гостей и пакетов цитрусовых. 

из коридора слышится громкий выдох. дверь медленно открывается, с макиным наигранным, обиженным, громким:  
– а вот и войду. 

– а? – блэк стару с этого становится весело. он бы повернулся к двери, подбежал бы, но нога крепко скована гипсом. парень все равно подскакивает на больничной кровати, резко садится и пристально с предвкушением чего-то смотрит на дверь. 

– эй, ты чего? – мака так и застывает у входа в палату, где никого кроме блэк стара еще нет. пусто. прохладно. мака ежится: – окно что ли открыто? 

открыто. парень кивает на разлетающуюся полупрозрачную штору. 

– и как тебе разрешили? – она стремительно направляется закрывать, ставя на свободную кровать пакет из ближайшего севен элевен. 

– мне тут многое можно, – часто кивает блэк стар, наблюдая, как девушка тянется к раме, поворачивает ручку вниз. ей странно миленько в белом больничном халате, накинутом на плечи, как в тех самых дорамах, что часто идут по тв, но блэк стар об этом не скажет. ткань скользит по плечу, но остается, цепляется за темную синюю водолазку с каким-то неведомо странным принтом: – но вообще классно, что ты пришла. 

мака не отвечает, только садится на стул рядом, молчит. 

– кстати, а что за пакет? – сразу же спрашивает блэк стар.

– пакет? – она оглядывается и заметив тот, что кинула, хлопает себя по лбу: – а тот. да так, фигня там всякая. 

– апельсины? 

– и апельсины, – подтверждает албарн. парень замирает на мгновение. "пока есть тот, кто будет приносить тебе апельсины", – голосом соула в голове. теперь есть. внезапно становится очень легко и смешно. 

мака косится странно, мака не понимает, но потом прыскает в ладонь, первый раз за все время, как соул нашел себе парня. блэк стару нравится. смотреть как она радуется и кидает него апельсином, который достала непонятно когда. 

каждый раз, когда мака улыбается, блэк стару становится чуть легче.


End file.
